I Want My Personal Space!
by Ryuusai
Summary: Horo y Ren estan peleados, nadie sabe el porqué, si hace tan solo unas semanas andaban de besos y abrazos! ¡Ren! Que haces con esa hacha! OO! [HoroxRen][HaoXLizerg][Yaoi][Humor asegurado xD]


Ju! Otro más! xD estoy taaan feliz! - en especial pudke tengo promedio 7 en ingles! 0 la nota mas alta de todo el curso! (lo maximo a lo que puedes optar en chile es un 7 xD) y para celebrar! hice este fic xD

Me ha quedado mas raro que otros fics xD siento que me pervertí aun mas O.o

Shaman Kijng no es mio -w-...Pero Tamaki de Ouran Host Club si xD! mio! 0...-.- no me tomen en cuenta xD delirios mios xD

---------------**I Want My Personal Space!**---------------

-Siii! El bosque! -gritaba un euforico Yoh, al tiempo que su esposa le plantaba una gran cachetada en su cara siempre apacible.

-Yoh...callate -susurró, limpiando su mano, la ama y señora de funbari

Había ido todo el grupo de paseo, celebrando el cumpleaños de Lizerg, que había vuelto hace dos años, luego de estar estudiando varios años en el extranjero.

Las cosas estaban así: Yoh y Anna se habían casado hace un año, y ana estaba esperando a su primer hijo, Hanna. Lizerg y Hao, increiblemete, eran novios desde hace dos meses, nadie supo como, hasta que un dia Hao, si mucho tacto, dijo ºEstoy de novios con el verdecitoº...Esta de mas decir que más de uno se atragantó con la cena ante tal anuncio.

Pillika, tenía un novio en Hokkaido y estaba pronta a casarse. Tamao seguía en la casa Asakura...sin mucho mas que decir. Chocolove estava de visita en Japón, luego de una larga estadía en Australia...que nadie sabe como, había llegado a ser comediante. Fausto y Eliza atendían una clinica ahora muy reconocida, que era como una extensión de Funbari. Manta tambien estaba de vacaciones, luego de dos años de estudiar en EE.UU. Ryo...pues lo de siempre, trabajaba de cocinero en Funbari.

Y por ùltimo, pero no menos importante, estaban Horo y Ren, que , nadie sabe como, estaban mas distanciados que nunca. Y es que hace solo una semana, estaban de lo mas melosos, juntitos y de novios...Lo curioso, es que cuando preguntaban, Ren los ignoraba o les decia 'amablemente' que a ellos que carajo les importaba; mientras que cuando le preguntaban a Horo, este pasaba olimpicamente del tema o decía "mira eso!" y mientras uno miraba, el arrancaba corriendo xD.

Así, entre todos preparaban el campamento. Al estar todo ubicado, y solo faltando designar las cabañas, que por cierto se dividían en grupos de a 4 personas, comenzaron los problemas...

-Bien Yoh, Fausto, Eliza y yo, en la cabaña nº 1 -designaba la comandante Kyoyama - Manta, Ryo, Chocolove, Tamao y Pillika en la 2

-Por que tres en una habitacion? -preguntó Ryo

-Porque manta es compacto - zanjó cortante, mirando de forma intimidante a Manta, antes de que este lograra hablar, cosa que hizo que este se guardara sus palabras.

-Y por ùltimo, Hao, Lizerg, Horohoro y Ren en la cabaña nº3

-Que? -dijo el Chino, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

-Lo que escuchaste Ren, lo tomas o lo tomas -dijo Ana

-Yo no quiero dormir con el Anna! - le dijo al oído

-Pero bien que lo hacías hace un mes, así que deja de quejarte - le dijo la Itako.

-Oh bien, con tal de que no quede en la misma habitación lalalaala -decia el ain.

-Que te hace pensar que el parcito quiera dormir en habitaciones distintas? idiota - le dijo Ren al ainu.

-Ahh...Ni que quisiera dormir contigo! -dijo haciendo un adorable berrinche.

-Ni que yo quisiera, no eres muy agradable, puercoespín -zanjó el chino, entrado a la cabaña para ordenar sus cosas.

Cuando Ren se hubo ido, todos comenzaron a entrar en sus respectivas cabañas, dejando al pobre ainu solo afuera.

Horo, en realidad se sentía pesimo, tal como si le hubieran quitado una parte de el, y muy distinto no era. Tampoco era que no hubier peleado con Ren durante todo su noviazgo, pero esta pelea llevaba mas de una semana, y generalmente sus discuciones no duraban mas de unas horas, y se arreglaban con uno que otro beso...¡Y todo ahora por culpa de...! No quería ni recordarlo! Ademas no había sido su culpa! Todo era culpa del condenadamente sexy chino

Empezaba a hacer frio, asi que dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento y entró a la cabaña.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Este es mi lado, asi que ni se te ocurra cruzarlo!

-Ni que quisiera pasarme! Eres insoportable chino!

-Bien por ti, Baka

-Bien.

Para su mala (o buena) suerte, la cama era matrimonial en ambas habitaciones, así que tuvieron que resignarse. Ahora, estaba cada uno en los extremos de la cama, lo mas alejados posible.

Para Ren, al que para Horo, no era mas que una tontería ¡pelearse por aquello! Por algo tn estupido! Pero no... el no había tenido la culpa así que no se disculparía, era Ren Tao, y tenía su orgullo por sobre todas las cosas...aunque, particularmente ahora que Horo le daba la espalda y dejaba al descubrierto su torso desnudo, su orgullo estaba a punto de ceder...

¡Pero que demonios! Su orgullo era lo mas importante para un Tao y no lo iba a perder por un simple deseo carnal! por muy tentador que fuera!...ehem...

Pasó al menos media hora, cuando menos, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, concientes de la presencia de otro y compartiendo el mismo colchón, no era muy tranquilizador.

Ya llevaban una hora y ya llegaban a conciliar el sueño cuando...

-Ah! Así Hao!

Unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitacion de en frente los dejaron, por lo demas, traumados y con los ojos bien abrietos. Agudizaron el oido llegando a oír muchas cosas. Unas particularmente traumantes...¡Que demonios estaban haciendo!

Se miraron de reojo, bastante sonrojados...

-Escuchas? -preguntó Horo, casi en un susurro

-Si...-

-Que miedo...

-Exactamente.-apoyó el chino, acomodandose un poco mas hacia el centro de la cama-Mejor intenta dormir, o sino las neuronas no te van a funcionar mañana.-dijo medio burlon.-

Horo solo lo miró frunciendo el ceño como acto reflejo, pero lo suavizó al ver como adorablemente el chino se acurrucaba entre las sabanas-Buenas noches, tiburón.-dijo, acercandose casi imperceptiblemente al malhumorado chino.

-Buenas noches, puercoespín.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana cuando recién conciliaron el sueño, porque hasta mas o menos esas horas, recien los sonidos 'extraños' de la otra habitacion se silenciaron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Buenos Días Hoto! como estas? como estuvo tu noche?

-No muy buena, Yoh -respondió el ainu, con unas enormes casacadas de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Buenos Días! -saludó el ingles, sonriente y animado, en total contraste con el de hokkaido.

-Buenos Días -le contestaron todos, excepto Horo y Ren, que aún no se destraumaban, y lo miraban con cara de 'tu! O.o maniatico sexual! XO!'

Lizerg los miró a ambos, interrogante, al tiempo que su novio lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Que lo ven? No lo miren tanto! se gasta! -dijo Hao, abrazando posesivamente a su querido peliverde.

-N...nada - pronunció Horo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hao, haz el favor de esta noche controlar tus hormonas, y así dejas dormir a la demas gente -dijo el chino, con un toque de humor acido y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Hao y Lizerg quedaron atónitos, para que decir que sobraba el 'leve' tinte rojo en la cara del ingles, y el sonido de rechinar de dientes de Hao.

-A que te refieres con controlar sus hormonas, Ren? -preguntó inocente Yoh

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de 'eres idiota o tienes caca en la cabeza?' y no le contestaron, por miedo al acto reflejo de Anna cuando esto pasaba.

-Bien! vamos todos al rio! -animó pillika.

Pronto todos estuvieron listos, partieron al rio por una larga arboleda.

En el camino, todos iban en parejas debido a lo estrecho del camino. Ustedes dirán que debería quedar uno impar, pero no. Es que Ryo estaba enfermo del estomago desde la noche anterior, porque Manta algo había cocinado, que solo el de la espada de madera quizo probar.

Por un lado, lo de ir en parejas era divetido, pero...

-Me importa un misero pepino tu 'espacio personal'! yo tambien quiero el mio!

-Pues echale la culpa a la arboleda! ni que quisiera ir caminando contigo!

-Pues, hace unas semanas, andabas tras de mi como un perrito falero Hoto -le dijo Ren, con maldad impresa en sus palabras.

-No te quejabas de el 'perrito' cuando te besaba - le rebatió, visiblemente molesto.

-Tu tampoco te quejabas por tu 'espacio personal' ni tu dignidad; praticamente comías de mi mano.

Atrás, todos conversaban bajito, o simplemente se quedaban callados para escuchar la 'conversación' de el duo azul-purpura, eso de escuchar las discusiones de las parejas era realmente interesante y divertido, pero verlo en vivo era mejor que los programas de TV.

Si no hubiera sido porque ya habían llegado al río, seguro que ambos se hubieran comenzado a ahorcar mutuamente y tal vez mas de un ojo morado hubiera resultado.

En esa parte del río, el cauce era bastante, pero tranquilo. Y el agua era perfectamente transparente.

Prepararon las cosas y salieron a recolectar algo de leña para la fogata que harían para cocinar los peces que cazaran en el rio.

-Anna! lo haces a proposito...

-No Ren, solo veo las afinidades, y como todos estan emparejados, el unico que queda es el peliazul idiota

-uh...-murmuró Horo, traumado junto un arbol por el mote que le había dado la generala Kyôyama.

-Ahora, a trabajar -ordenó la itako, con una mirada de 'obedeceme-o-te-pateo-el-trasero' a la que nadie podría resistirse.

A Horo y a Ren les toco la recolección de leña, y preparár la fogata. La felicidad en sus rostros era realmente contagiosa...

-...te odio

Claro que hablando en forma sarcastica.

-El sentimiento es mutuo...

Si no hubiera sido porque Yoh los había atado a ambos de las muñecas para que se mantuvieran juntos, ya irían cada uno a 8 metros de distancia.

-Te sigo odiando -murmuró el ainu, con el cerebro seco, ya sin ocurrirsele nuevos insultos.

-Y que quieres que te diga?

-Que me amas de una forma loca y delirante! -se mofaba el ainu, poniendo una graciosa pose 'afeminada'

-Loco y delirante son tu y tu jodido humor, idiota.-dijo, aguantando la risa.

-Mira! allí hay mucha leña, vamos! -dijo el peliazul, tirando de Ren hacia la derecha.

-Allí no hay, tonto. Aquí hay más -dijo tirando hacia la izquierda.

-Que no! Ren, por aquí! -insistió, tirando más.

-No! -dijo, jalando hacia la izquierda.

-Ah! Eres Desesperante! -exclamó, dando un brusco jalón, haciendo que Ren quedara muy pegado a el.

Aprovechando la cercanía, acorraló al chino contra un arbol, quedando demasiado cerca y poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de Ren.

-Q..Que haces! - le reclamó, algo agitado, sin moverse un centimetro

-Vamos hacia la derecha - susurró al oido del chino, sintiendo como este se estremecía - y vamos a llevar la leña para que nos suelten y pueda ir cada uno por su lado. ¿Bien? -concluyó, apoyando su cabeza entre el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del chino, aspirando su embriagante aroma.

-Ok - asintió, tomandolo por los hombros y alejandolo un poco para mantener su 'espacio'- todo sea por terminar esto rapido.-dijo, fingiendo indiferencia y volteando el rostro.

-Oye...así como estamos pareces mi mascota xD!

-Que!

-Si! Mi gatito!

-Gato? No soy tu mascota! ni mucho menos un gato!

-No claro que no eres un gato, eres un gatito! -sonrió el ainu

Se llevaron todo el demas tiempo discutiendo, pero esta vez sin querer ahorcarse ni golpearse, solo por molestar. En ese divertido juego en el que solo se ponian atencion el uno al otro.

Volvieron al campamento corriendo, se les había hecho tarde y los estaban esperando. Todos estaban reunidos y mas de uno queriendo colgarlos o torturarlos a ambos de la forma mas dolorosa. Y por alguna razón, para Hao no le era mala idea encerrarlos a ambos en un cuarto lleno de armas varias, y era solo esperar hasta que se escuchara algún sonido de un golpe mortal.

-Por que se demoraron tanto? - preguntó la inexpresiva voz de Anna.

-Tuvimos ciertos problemas de coordinacion con el idiota -dijo Ren, hacercandose para tomar un hacha.

-Que! -dijo el ainu, dispuesto a reclamarle, volteando hacia Ren luego de dejar la leña en el suelo.

-Quieto Usui -ordenó Ren

Horo volteó, viendo con terror a Ren que tenía una sadica y tenebrosa sonrisa, y una expresión que decía 'te voy a torturar de una forma lenta y dolorosa' mientras sostenía la dichosa hacha en alto. Solo le faltaba la risa malvada y parecía uno de esos asesinos en serie que salen en las peliculas de terror.

-N-No Ren! No me mates!...-lloriqueba un asustado shaman de hielo.

Ren lo miró con cara de 'what? O.o' para luego cambiar a una sonrisa maquiavelica.

-Si Usui! me tienes harto!

-No! Si...Si me dejas con vida te dejo ser el seme! T0T

-hm...por cuanto tiempo?

-Por...una semana

-un mes!

-dos semanas!

-hecho! -dijo el chino, alzando aún mas el hacha y cortando la tela que tenía atada sus muñecas.

El ainu suspiró aliviado, mientras que todos reían despues de haber visto tal esena.

-uh?...Que es seme? -preguntó Yoh, al tiempo que Hao lo golpeaba en la cabeza, y como acto reflejo, Anna golpeaba a su querido cuñado lanzandolo al menos a 10 metros de distancia.

-Oye...Ren-llamó Lizerg

-Que? -dijo, mirando a lo lejos al asakura mayor, que se quemaba comica y lentamente debido al roce y a la rapidez del 'viaje' cortesía de Anna.

-Era...por eso que se habían peleado? ñ.ñ

-Uh?...si -dijo con total normalidad, al tiempo que el ingles caía al mas purto estilo anime, y a mas de uno se le asomaba una gota en la cabeza

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ya eran las 8.30pm, y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la dichosa fogata, cantando canciones y la infaltable cancion de los elefantes.

-Ciento cincuenta y un elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de un araña! -cantaban

Mientras tanto, Ren y Horo conversaban con murmullos algo alejados del grupo.

-Oye Ren...En realidad no ibas a matarme verdad? - preguntaba Horo, acomodando mas su cabeza en las piernas de Ren.

-hm? nah...no podría -sonrió encantadoramene el chino.

-entonces...todo fue una broma y ahora eres seme dos semanas por mi ingenuidad? T.T

-Exacto, genio -dijo simplemente, acariciando el cabello de el peliazul.

-T.T nooo...

-Pero ya lo dijiste - dijo mirandolo sadica y pervertidamente - así que atente a las consecuencias.-sonrisa maquiavelica.

-;-; Ay mamá! -dijo el ainu, lamentando anticipadamente el hecho de que no se iba a poder parar en muchos dias.

----------------------Fin?--------------

XD Weno! este es uno de mis tantos one-shoots! xD lendo no? - lo hice en la clase de biología xDDD estaba muuy aburrida -.- no es una de mis materias favoritas ¬¬ al contrario!

Ojalá que les haya gustado x3

Reviews please! -U

Que Beelzenef las acompañe x3! (Ouran High School Host Club)

Bye bye x3!

l

v -----pincha allí abajito -U


End file.
